Undercover
by madwriterontheloose
Summary: This is based loosely on the manga. What if Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong had to go undercover in a gang? And what's with the mysterious King? Aren't they getting a little too friendly with the enemy? And what has any of this have to do with the homunculi?
1. The Mission

**Undercover**

This is my first time, so don't be too hard on me, folks. I'm sorry, but this is kind of short, and it seems a bit rushed. I'll try to make the others longer, but there are no guarantees. Flames are accepted as long as it's constructive criticism, and not just telling me how I sucked. I got the idea for this story from the extra at the back of the manga volume 3. Enjoy…I hope.

_Madwriterontheloose _

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here: a.k.a. I don't own anything, 'cause if I did, do you think I'd waste my time writing this?

**Chapter One: The Mission**

"General Hakuro, you asked for us?" Roy Mustang inquired, his right hand up in a salute. He was flanked by his subordinates, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc, each of them saluting as well. At General Hakuro's signal, they put their hands down.

"That is correct, Colonel Mustang," General Hakuro replied, seated comfortably behind his desk. "You may not have heard, but currently Amestris is suffering from a series of robberies and killings caused by various gangs. The Fuhrer has put me in charge of detaining them."

"Excuse me, sir, but why haven't you brought anyone in for questioning?" Hawkeye asked confused, "Surely you must have at least one suspect."

"That's true First Lieutenant Hawkeye," Hakuro responded, swiveling in his chair to face her, "However, the gangs have recently relocated, and are more difficult to find. Also, whenever we **do** capture someone, they somehow die before we're able to question them."

"That must be difficult, Sir," Havoc said sympathetically, his ever-present cigarette dangling in his mouth, "But what does this have to do with us?"

Hakuro smirked, and Roy reflected that he had probably been waiting for someone to ask that this whole time. "I've decided to send a team undercover to infiltrate the gangs and learn who their leader is. After all, they've never caused us this much trouble before, so someone moderately intelligent must be calling the shots. I have chosen to send you, Colonel Mustang, as well as First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

"Why only those three?" Breda asked, one red eyebrow raised.

"Major Armstrong has already been informed. As for why only those three," here Hakuro gazed at them questioningly, "isn't it obvious? Hawkeye is one of the best sharpshooters in the military. Armstrong possesses exceptional strength. And, of course, Colonel Mustang is a war hero! They're a perfect team. So, will you do it?"

Roy somehow felt they couldn't refuse. But he hesitated, unsure. Hakuro noticed the pause, and his gaze hardened.

Or, instead of asking you nicely, I can order you as your superior officer. It's your choice."

"Yes," Roy decided, "We'll do it." He didn't bother asking Hawkeye, because he knew that wherever he went, she would follow.

"Good," Hakuro seemed pleased, and he leaned back in his chair. "Dismissed."

Roy had to bit his lip to keep from yelling obscenities as Hakuro focused his attention to the neat stack of paperwork on his desk. Roy opened his mouth to say something-but then swiveled around and stalked out of the room. He walked quickly down the hall, his subordinates following.

"Anything wrong, Sir?" Hawkeye asked, eyes staring straight ahead.

"No," Roy sighed, slowing down, "He's sending us on this mission to help himself. If we fail, he'll say he expected a 'war hero' to be able to solve this, and he'll need someone better. That will look great on my record when they chose who's going to be promoted. If we succeed, he'll take the credit and boost his reputation, since he's the one who choose us."

"But Sir," Fuery put in, fiddling with his glasses nervously, "Why didn't he chose a different war hero? I'm sure there are plenty. So why you?"

"I worry him," Roy said simply. "He thinks that I'll take his position. What he doesn't know is that I'm aiming much higher than just 'general.' I'm going to be the Fuhrer."

"Who knows," Havoc shrugged as Fuery unlocked the door, and they stepped into their office, "Maybe someday you will be."

"Right!" Breda said eagerly, "And then-the miniskirts!"

"Ah, Colonel," a loud voice boomed, "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Hello, Major Armstrong," Hawkeye said calmly, Roy and the others had stopped, shocked.

"How did you get in here?!" Breda sputtered, "I know we locked up before we left!" Falman forlornly pointed to a shattered window. "Hey, we have to pay for that!" As Armstrong and Breda got into a heated argument, with Fuery, Havoc, and Falman placing bets on the winner, Hawkeye turned to the Colonel.

"Sir, since you'll be leaving, I think it would be wise to finish your paperwork. You've been falling behind." Although on the surface it sounded like she was merely giving helpful advice, Roy knew that if he didn't finish he'd have to face the consequences. And he felt that it was relatively easier to do his horrid paperwork at his own luxury, instead of scribbling furiously at gunpoint. _Darn that Hakuro_, He thought, letting out a huge sigh, _I was sure I'd be able to put it off for another month! Now I won't be able to go on one last date before the mission! And it was with Ms. Josephine, too!_ Despondently, he turned to Armstrong, only to catch sight of a triumphant Falman as Havoc and Fuery forked over their money, and an upset Breda.

"He quit as soon as he saw the Major about to rip his shirt off," Havoc sniggered. Breda growled at him.

"So, what brings you here, Major?" Roy asked. Armstrong beamed, pink sparklies shining around his head. _I never did figure out how he did that,_ Roy realized absently, _Where **do** those pink sparkles come from? Is it some kind of alchemical trick?_

"I just thought you might have some pre-mission jitters," Armstrong explained happily, "And I have come to instill confidence!" Armstrong instantly ripped his shirt off and flexed his muscles, "Doesn't this just make you swell with confidence!? Doesn't it make you feel safe?! Look at these wonderful muscles! **LOOK**!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Breda groaned, running for the bathroom. Roy secretly wished he could do the same.

"Err… Thank you, Armstrong," Roy stuttered, creeped out, "That was very…kind of you." _Kind, _Havoc thought, amused, _that's not the word I would use._

"I know!" Armstrong grabbed Roy in a huge bear hug, tears streaming down his face. "I only wish to repay you for all the kindness you have shown others!"

"Gahhh…." Roy felt his back crack in three different places. He desperately looked around for help.

"Major Armstrong," Hawkeye said softly, "I would suggest you put the colonel down, lest you mortally wound him."

"Sorry Sir," Armstrong hastily put him down, "Sometimes I don't know my own strength!" He laughed. "Oh, right, Sir, I was wondering; do you have any idea what you're going to wear for the mission?" Roy blinked.

"We have to…dress up…"

"Sir, isn't that obvious?" Hawkeye asked, "It's not like they'll let uniformed officers into their midst."

"Umm… Do they have to act like gang members too?" Fuery asked as Havoc, Falman, and a miraculously healed Breda tried to stifle sniggers. Roy made a face.

"Of course!" Armstrong boomed, "But no worries! The skill of the theater has been passed down for generations in the Armstrong family!" Hawkeye looked horrified.

"Act…"

"Great," Roy groaned, slumping into his chair. This was going to be one heck of a mission, that's for sure.

And so, for better or worse, their adventure had begun.

**Chapter One-End**

So, so, how was that?! Did I do good, did I, did I? Please Tell Me! **TELL ME NOW!** Oh, yeah, remember, Read and Review! If you don't, you'll have one mad writer on the loose! And I don't mean mad like crazy, I mean mad like MAD. Although I called myself mad like crazy, which is why I'm called _madwriterontheloose…_ I dunno, but my brain is starting to hurt. TT CURE ME BY REVIEWING!!!!

**Next Chapter**

Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong have to pick out outfits! But, what **does** a gangster wear, anyway? And how are they supposed to find out where the gangs are hiding, when not even General Hakuro knows? It's kind of hard to work undercover when you don't even know where the enemy is! What is our favorite team to do? Find out in the next chapter, **Picking and Choosing**!


	2. Picking and Choosing

**UNDERCOVER**

Hiya, I just wanna say thank you to Hunter-Robin and Dailenna. Thank You! You really made my day. You have NO idea how happy you guys made me! Even if there's only one person reading my story, I promise to update just for that person! This chapter's for YOU!

_Madwriterontheloose_

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

**Chapter Two: Picking and Choosing**

"Ugh…Sir, how much longer…" the usually stoic Hawkeye groaned. They had been shopping all day, and they still didn't find anything for their disguises. They had started at around six a.m. and now it was four p.m. Needless to say, Hawkeye felt frustrated and bored. But she was nowhere near as irritated as her superior.

"How am I supposed to know, Hawkeye!" Roy snapped. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sir! Gang members **do not** say sir! What **do** gangsters wear, anyways?!" He looked ready to rip his hair out. _Darn that Hakuro_, he thought, not for the first time.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Hawkeye replied, quickly regaining her composure. "Why don't you ask Major Armstrong?"

"I would, except he's nowhere in sight!" Hawkeye quickly scanned the area, and she realized he was right. There was not a glimpse of the Major among the countless shoppers and the many stalls packed with various goods.

"It will forever be a mystery to me how someone of his size and stature can disappear like that!" Roy continued is rant. Hawkeye coughed slightly, trying to catch his attention. When he continued talking, she coughed louder.

"What's with the coughing?" Roy asked, irked from being interrupted, "Do you need cough drops?"

"No Sir, I merely wanted to catch your attention," Hawkeye replied, pointing to a secluded stall, "because I have spotted Major Armstrong." Roy vaguely saw a large lump above the crowd, presumably the Major, and then turned to Hawkeye.

"Don't say Sir!" Roy growled as they headed over.

"Yes, Sir."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm beginning to think you're doing this to me on purpose."

"I would never dream of irritating you on intentionally."

"Then no Sir!" Roy yelled, but Hawkeye had already turned her attention elsewhere. She tapped Armstrong on the elbow, since she couldn't reach his shoulder, and he turned away from the conversation he'd been having with the stall owner, and noticed them standing there.

"Aha! So my faithful companions have arrived! I have found the perfect attire for our mission!" He crowed. The stall owner standing beside him eyed them suspiciously. His black, cropped hair clung to his forehead in the heat, and his mustache looked as if it could rival the Fuhrer's. His dark eyes flashed in the sunlight, and studied them intently. A brown shirt and white trousers was his outfit. Roy shook his hand, at the same time looking around.

"So you said you've found it?"

"Yes," Armstrong beamed, "It's perfect!"

"That's nice and all, but **where is it**!?"

"It's right here," Armstrong showed them the white shopping bag he had been carrying. It had become bulky, and white material was sticking out of the top.

"Can't we even see it?"

"Whatever for? They're perfect!"

"Yes but-"

"And I've already bought it!" Armstrong continued, seeming to not have heard Roy.

"What! Why didn't you consult us first?!" Armstrong deflated a bit, and seemed to get a little teary eyed.

"You don't trust my judgment? Well, at least now I know how much you appreciate having me on this mission! I'll just go to General Hakuro and tell him to place me elsewhere, since you obviously don't need me!" Armstrong wailed. Roy looked taken aback. Hawkeye couldn't keep a small smile from forming.

"Look, never mind. I'm sure the clothes are perfect. And of course we need you, Armstrong. You're very important." Armstrong recovered immediately, which made Roy wonder if he'd just been manipulated.

"Of course you need me! For without my wonderful muscles, this team would only be half as strong as it is now!" Hawkeye looked annoyed.

"Are you saying I only contribute 25 percent?" She asked dangerously. Apparently, Armstrong noticed the warning signs, because he instantly changed tack.

"Oh no, Lieutenant Hawkeye! You contribute 50 percent!

"Wait a minute!" Roy shouted, "Aren't you forgetting someone?!"

"No, Sir, I believed he's taken everything into account." Hawkeye told him, "And Sir, you're making a scene. People are beginning to stare." And she was right. The poor, innocent passerby's were baffled as to what was going on. This seemed to make Roy even madder.

"I **do not** only contribute 0 percent! I am worth **100** percent!" Hawkeye just sighed and headed back to HQ, Armstrong trailing behind. And Roy was left with no choice to follow.

"What is this!" Roy yelled. After they arrived at HQ, Roy and Armstrong headed to the Men's bathroom, while Hawkeye headed to the Women's bathroom. Armstrong had finished earlier than Roy, and went to wait in the office for him.

Roy hurried out of the bathroom and headed to his office. He slammed open the door an briefly took in the faces of Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery, before turning on Armstrong.

"Why do I have to wear this?! Sure, I don't mind this jacket, or these pants, but how come I can't wear any shoes?! And what's with these sunglasses?!" Just then Hawkeye walked in, looking disgruntled.

"What is this?"

"At least you get to wear sandals!"

"Hey now," Armstrong put in, trying to bring back the peace, "I'm not wearing any shoes, too."

"And you're not wearing a shirt, either!" Roy shot back. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman gaped at their superiors. They were standing in the middle of the office. Roy's face was red with anger, Hawkeye was annoyed, and Armstrong was trying to explain over Roy's retorts. But what REALLY caught their attention was what they were wearing.

Armstrong's outfit was the simplest. He had on navy green pants that went up to his section. A simple brown belt held it in place. He also had white bandages wrapped around his midsection and white socks.

Hawkeye had on a jacket with a long tail, a collar, and the kanji for 'love' written on her sleeve. She wore sandals and normal pants. But she was also wrapped with white bandages underneath (A/N:Kind of like how Motoko from Love Hina has bandages under her traditional clothes).

Roy had a jacket similar to Hawkeye's, but without 'love' written on it. He also wore pants with pockets on the side. He had black socks, and was currently holding a pair of sunglasses in his hand.

"Why do we have to wear this anyways?!" Roy snapped while Hawkeye nodded in agreement. Armstrong looked trapped, and he finally gave in.

"Geez," Breda shook his head, "Armstrong must have had a really bad day, or he wouldn't have given in."

"Well, I watched this play once," Armstrong began uncertainly, "And all the gang members in it wore these types of clothes."

"Let me get this straight." Roy's eyebrow twitched slightly, "We're wearing costumes that you saw in a play… for our VERY IMPORTANT MISSION!"

"Yep!" Armstrong replied, grinning, "Aren't they great?"

"…"

"Well…" Havoc hesitantly broke the sudden silence, "Er, so, How are you going to start?" Roy froze, then slowly turned to face Havoc.

"Say that again." He commanded in a dangerously quiet voice. Havoc gulped.

"How are you going to start the mission?" he asked again. Roy's face turned purple.

"Great!" Roy steamed, "Just great! Darn that Hakuro! How the heck are we supposed to find them when **he** can't!?" Everyone was stumped, when Hawkeye spoke up.

"According to the report I received from General Hakuro, almost every city has been hit except for Central. Perhaps it would be wise to start in a different location, such as East City or Reole?"

"Yeah." Roy sighed, relieved, "We should try Reole first, since they just had that revolt. I'm sure there's probably a lot of people there who are poor or ruined, and blame the military. It'd make sense if some of the people we're looking for are over there." Hawkeye nodded, and Armstrong jumped right into the conversation.

"Then let's head out right away! To Reole!" he declared. Then Falman stepped in.

"Sir, what about everything else? Like your paperwork or the Elrics?"

"My paperwork can go to-"Roy began passionately, but when he noticed the heated glare he was receiving from a certain subordinate, he sat down and wearily pulled the first paper off the large stack sitting on his desk. "I'll get started on it right now."

"And the Elrics?" Falman pressed.

"And what about Black Hayate?" Fuery put in, nervously fiddling with his glasses.

"The Elrics will be fine," Roy waved off their questions impatiently, "I'm planning to wrap this case up quickly, and they should be able to take care themselves. Then he began scribbling on his numerous sheets of paperwork.

"As for Black Hayate," Hawkeye added, "I want all of you to care for him. And if something happens to him, there **will** be trouble." All of the people currently in the office gulped. Threats made by Lt. Hawkeye were not to be taken lightly.

"What!" Breda piped up, indignant, "But I hate dogs!"

"Too bad."

"How can anyone hate dogs?! I love 'em! They are Man's Best Servants!" Roy declared, still doing his paperwork.

"Sir, have you given any thoughts to your alias'? You can't just go as Roy Mustang, people would recognize you right away," Falman suddenly commented.

"That's easy," Roy mumbled, not even looking up, "We'll just use our first names, because I doubt anyone would recognize me in this getup. So I'll be Roy, Hawkeye will be Riza, and Armstrong will be…" Then Roy looked up, "Hey, what's your first name, Armstrong?" Armstrong thrust out his chest proudly.

"My name is Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"Wait… is Alex your first name, or Alex Louis?"

"My name is Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"I only need your first name!"

"My name is Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"What are you, a broken record!"

"Why don't we just call him Alex," Hawkeye put in, "Is that okay?"

"Thank you Haw- Riza," Roy nodded, "Did you hear that, er, Alex?"

"This is **so** weird." Fuery muttered to Breda.

"You can say that again."

"Yes!" Armstrong bellowed, "I'm Alex!"

"Great," Roy sighed, "Now we can head to Reole."

**Chapter Two-End**

Yeah! One more chapter down! I had originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I decided to post what I had already written. Gomen! I just thought it would be better this way. Oh, yeah, and also, if anyone has read a story with a similar storyline, could they please tell me? Hope you like Chapter Two, everyone!

**Next Chapter**

Roy, Haw-I mean Riza, and Arm-Err, Alex are finally headed for Reole. On the way they meet a happy-go-lucky girl who asks them if they were sent by the King. Does she mean King Bradley? Or is it a totally different King? And when Roy assumes she means King Bradley, and thinks she's a messenger from Hakuro, what does she mean by telling them that everyone is gathering? Find out in the next chapter, **Mouse**.


	3. Mouse

**UNDERCOVER**

Hey, this is me again. Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I finished this chapter a long time ago, but forgot to post it. Also, did you know that I have this whole story already planned out? But it's hard to write, for some reason. Anyways, I noticed that in my other chapters I didn't put that many descriptions, so I decided to make up for it in this chapter. Tell me if it's better or not, 'kay?

_madwriterontheloose_

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

**Chapter 3: Mouse**

The train whistle let out a shrill whistle, signaling its departure. The train station was empty, until, that is, three figures burst through the doors. They were miserably late. They started running after the train, until finally, the largest one grabbed both of his companions and flung them towards the train. They grabbed on to the railing on the backside of the train, and pulled themselves over it. After them came the luggage. Then the large man took a flying leap, and landed on the train with a loud thump. They all slid into the nearest compartment.

"Woooo…" Roy sighed, "I'm never doing that again."

"Never do what?" A girl's voice asked. Roy jumped. He hadn't noticed that they had company. Sitting comfortably on one of the seats was a teenage girl, approximately 15 years old. She had brown hair that went a little below her shoulders, and lively green eyes. She seemed to like the color green, because she was wearing a light green shirt, and darker green pants. She stared openly as Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong took their seats.

"We were late for the train," Roy explained. They had worn civilian clothes for the trip, with their 'costumes' underneath. Hawkeye looked around.

"There aren't many people headed to Reole," she commented casually. The girl nodded.

"Probably because of the revolt," she said matter-of-factly.

"What's your name, kid," Roy asked suspiciously, "and where are your parents?"

"Dead," the girl commented offhandedly, "and you have to tell me your names before I tell you mine!" She stuck her tongue out at them childishly. Roy sighed. She was so immature. _It kind of reminds me of a certain chibi-chan…_ he thought teasingly, imagining Ed yelling at him for it.

"Fine," Roy began, "I'm Roy."

"Riza." Hawkeye stated.

"Alex!" Armstrong boomed. The girl flinched.

"You have a loud voice," she commented, "My name's Mouse."

"Mouse?" Hawkeye asked, confused, "What kind of parent would name their child Mouse?"

"My kind," Mouse replied simply, cutting off further inquiry. Roy coughed.

"All introductions aside, what are you doing headed to Reole by yourself?'

"Yes!" Armstrong shouted, "What is a child such as yourself doing going to a dangerous place like Reole!?"

"You're going," Mouse pointed out. Armstrong's chest swelled proudly, and Hawkeye sighed. _Here it comes…_ She thought.

"But there's no need to worry! My beautiful muscles shall protect us! AHAHAHAHA!" Roy sweatdropped. _I can easily imagine some evil villain laughing like that, _he reflected, _Scary…_

"Wow!" Mouse smiled up at Armstrong, "Alex, you really **do **have some big muscles!" Roy almost fell over in shock. _Oh…My…God…_he thought. _Well, if I believed in god, that's probably what I'd be saying. Armstrong was just ranting about his muscles, and this girl just gave him a **genuine** smile! It's official. She's an alien. Maybe Sheska was actually right about that whole 'invaders from space' thing…_

"Si-Roy, shouldn't we be asking her why she's headed to Reole?" Hawkeye asked, annoyed at her superior for getting distracted so easily. Sheesh… sometimes Roy could act really dumb, although in actuality, he was pretty intelligent.

"Ah. Yes." Roy said, coming back to Earth. "Why are you headed to Reole?"

"Simple," Mouse stated, swinging her legs back and forth. "I live there. I was just going on a little trip.

"Then why go back?" Roy asked, "You said yourself that your parents are dead, and Reole is a dangerous place."

"A very important person is waiting for me over there," she said mysteriously, "And plus it's for the King."Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong exchanged swift glances.

"The King?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yep!" she grinned, "You're going to Reole because of the King, too, right?"

"Eh?" Roy replied intelligently. Did she mean King Bradley? Mouse laughed at him.

"You're surprised I figured it out, right?" she began, "But it was pretty obvious. I mean, you sure don't **act** like normal people-"

"Hey!" Roy cried indignantly.

"-and nobody goes to Reole anymore," she continued, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Well, you aren't all that normal yourself," Roy pouted. Hawkeye let out a long suffering sigh.

"Si-Roy, stop acting so childish," She reprimanded.

"Fine!" Roy snapped, "Well, we are going to Reole because of the King." If Hawkeye hadn't been so composed, she would have hit her head in frustration. Roy was taking a serious gamble.

"I knew it!" Mouse clenched her fist in triumph. "Oh Yeah! Who's a genius!" She did a little happy dance. Armstrong watched as Roy and Hawkeye stared in disbelief. Who was this girl?

"You are a very talented dancer," Armstrong complimented. Roy's mouth dropped open in. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ Roy thought incredulously.

"Thanks!" Mouse beamed. Finally, the train stopped.

"Everyone for Reole, Out!" the conductor shouted. Mouse followed them out, carrying the rather small bag that was her luggage.

"You guy's probably don't know where the Reole base is," Mouse said, "So I'll show you!"

"Thank you!" they said simultaneously.

"Whoa. Chorus," Mouse said, "Cool." She grinned. Finally, after taking a route Hawkeye had carefully memorized, they turned into a dirty alleyway. After stepping through gunk and garbage, Roy had taken off the extra layer of clothes, revealing the other ones underneath. He was absolutely sweltering in the heat, even though the sun was about to set, and he knew that behind him Hawkeye and Armstrong had done the same.

Suddenly Mouse stopped. They had reached the end of the alley. She tapped the wall, apparently checking for something, then called out in a soft voice to a deceivingly normal chunk of rock protruding from the wall.

"Ralf? Are you there? I know you have guard duty right now. It's me, Mouse. I'm back from Central."

"Password?" A male and surprisingly young voice asked, crackling through a speaker hidden in the rock

"5278341," Mouse stated. There was a creaking sound, and a piece of the wall opened up. Mouse walked confidently in, while Roy, Hawkeye, and Armstrong hesitated. Finally, they stepped in, the darkness seemingly swallowing them up. Then the door closed, separating them from the outside world, with no trace of its existence visible.

At first it had seemed as if their surroundings were pitch black, after the brightness outside. It was also slightly chilly, but not unpleasantly so. They went closer to each other unconsciously. But then their eyes adjusted, and they realized that there were lamps on the sides of the tunnel, giving a soft glow, and that Mouse was already ahead of them. She beckoned them forward, apparently impatient.

"Come on, guys!" she called, breaking the silence. "Ralf's waiting for us!" They hurried on, catching up with Mouse. She practically skipped beside them.

"You seem happy," Roy commented dryly.

"Well of course I am!" she exclaimed, "I've only been gone for three months, but it feels like forever! And plus, I get to see Ralf again! He was the friend I was talking about. I've known him since I was this small," she indicated an area near her waist. As she continued to talk, they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Took you long enough," a voice teased, "And here I thought you'd hurry to see me." Standing before them was a boy that had spiky blond hair, with blue eyes. He also wore a black headband, a blue shirt, and black shorts. Mouse bounced up and down indignantly.

"Is it my fault these guys were slowpokes?!" Ralf blinked.

"Oh." He said, apparently just noticing them, "Who are they?" Mouse turned towards them, then stopped.

"Hey, where'd you get the new clothes?" she looked confused for a moment, then brightened. "Oh, you felt like changing because you wanted to impress the King!" Hawkeye had long concluded that Mouse wasn't talking about King Bradley. But she had also decided that this new king was worth investigating. He had a fair chance of being involved with the whole gang fiasco.

"Yeah," Roy said, thinking along the same lines.

"You know, you didn't have to," Mouse pointed out, "You could have just worn normal clothes."

"WHAT!" Roy bellowed. Mouse laughed, and Ralf looked annoyed.

"Who are you guys again?" he asked icily. Mouse looked apologetic.

"Well, the big guy's Alex, the other one is Roy, and that's Riza," she explained.

"Why do those names sound sort of familiar?" Ralf mused. Roy was still not over the whole clothes thing.

"You mean we didn't even have to dress in these ridiculous clothes?" he muttered over and over. Hawkeye sighed. She was sure it was getting late, and Roy's actions were making her understandably tired.

"Mouse," she said, catching the other girl's attention, "Can you show us where we will be staying?"

"Oh! Sure!" Mouse rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I didn't realize. Sorry."

"No worries!" Armstrong boomed, "A man as strong as I should have no problems staying awake!" But the others had already left, leaving him to talk to himself like he belonged in a mental institution- although, actually, a few of his acquaintances probably believed that statement whole heartedly. Armstrong wearily sighed, running after them.

The tunnel led to a cluster of huts. A lot of people were around, from teenagers to adults, wearing an assortment of clothes. At first they glanced at them hostilely, but it soon turned to curiosity as they recognized Ralf and Mouse. As they walked through, some people smiled and waved.

"Welcome back, Mouse!"

"How was Central?!"

"Did you bring us a souvenir?"

"You're well-known," Hawkeye noted. Mouse turned bright red and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I help out a lot!" she answered awkwardly. Hawkeye inferred that it would be a good idea to change the subject. Roy was still muttering about the whole clothes thing, and Armstrong was sulking.

"How did you open the door from here?" she addressed Ralf. Now he flushed, and stuttered embarrassedly.

"I don't really know," he muttered, "I just pull a lever, and the door opens."

"That's okay," Hawkeye reassured him hastily, "I didn't expect you to tell me everything. Where are we going?"

"Just a little ways from here. We live in Areas, and Mouse stays at Area B."

"Aren't the huts we just past homes?"

"No, they're for storage. For weapons and stuff. Didn't the base you come from have storage huts?"

"Yes," Hawkeye lied, "They do, but they look different."

"Oh. Which base did you come from?"

"East City," Hawkeye replied, desperately hoping there actually **was** a base in there.

"East City? That's far away," Ralf commented, blissfully ignorant. They stopped in front of a door in the wall, probably leading to their rooms. A boy stood guard in front, holding a spear. He was a nervous fellow, with black hair and green eyes.

"Keath!" Mouse beamed. "You're the guard here?"

"We have guards positioned almost everywhere," Ralf explained, "Just in case."

"Yeah," Keath smiled nervously back, "Welcome home, Mouse."

"Thanks!"

"Behind this door is a hallway leading to other rooms, which will be our sleeping quarters." Ralf continued.

"Did you get Hikari to notice you yet?" Mouse teased, "Or are you still to shy?" Keath's face turned bright red.

"Well… Uh…" Laughing, Mouse walked pass Keath through the door, the others following.

"Are you sure he's capable?" Hawkeye asked.

"Keath is actually really skilled," Mouse answered, "He's normally timid and gets embarrassed easily, but when he's in a bad mood, it's kind of scary." Mouse then walked to what Hawkeye assumed was her room, disappearing inside. Ralf went the other direction to a room of his own. Armstrong claimed one as well, still sulking. Hawkeye was about to go in another, when Roy interrupted her. He seemed to have gotten over his silent tantrum. _Probably because no one was paying attention to him, _Hawkeye thought. But she kept silent, waiting for him to speak.

"After much thought and serious contemplation," he began, "I've finally discovered a good side to this whole costume fiasco."

"What?" Hawkeye asked, amused.

"At least Armstrong can't rip his shirt off anymore!" And he laughed.

**Chapter Three-End**

Does anyone read these? Nevermind. Okay, by now, everyone should know the King Mouse was talking about is a different one. Well, I know I shouldn't have, but I drew a picture of what I thought he might look like. It'shttp://www. deviantart. com/ deviation / 47495184/, just copy and paste it. Remember to take out the spaces. I was originally going to show you a picture of Mouse and Ralf that I drew, but it wouldn't upload. Also, can anyone tell me how to change the avatar on deviantart, because I can't get exactly 50x50 using Paint. Thanks!

_Madwriterontheloose_

**Next Chapter**

Hawkeye has to spend time with Mouse! Mouse seems determined to make Hawkeye lighten up, no matter what! And they meet the Hikari, the girl Keath has a huge crush on! Find out what happens in the next chapter, **Just Another Normal Day**.


	4. Just Another Day

**UNDERCOVER**

It feels like I haven't written this in forever. You all have probably either given up on this story or are _extremely_ annoyed at me. So I suppose in this situation I'm supposed to say something like; "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't kill me!" or something. But I really am sorry.

_madwriterontheloose_

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

**Chapter 4: Just Another Normal Day**

"GOOD MORNING!" The shout vibrated through the walls, as Roy pulled the covers tighter around himself. Moaning slightly, and contemplating whether to get up, or to go back to sleep, he lay within his warm covers. Soon, his mind became foggy, and just as he was about to drift back off to sleep, his door was rudely kicked open. "Rise and shine!"

Roy groaned and groggily looked up. "Please…no more paperwork," he begged of the silhouette standing in his doorway. It cocked its head.

"What are you talking about, Roy?" Roy blinked a few times, and the person finally came into focus.

"Who are you?" he inquired, still in a daze.

"It's Mouse, Roy," Hawkeye answered, sticking her head into the doorway, "Mouse, remember?" Not surprisingly, it looked like she had already been up for hours. Roy gave a noncommittal response and flopped back onto his bed, promptly falling asleep.

"He really isn't a morning person," Mouse commented as she and Hawkeye left Roy in search of breakfast. Hawkeye nodded smiling slightly. Mouse smiled back.

"Well, whatever! I can just hang out with you!" She dragged Hawkeye behind her as she walked through the hideout located under the city of Reole. _This place is a lot bigger than I thought, _Hawkeye noted_, it's kind of like a city. That is, if cities were damp and dark and secretly filled with some sort of makeshift Mafia._ In fact, there were places that appeared to be shops, and a few that even seemed to be restaurants. Furthermore, it was filled with all sorts of people.

"Why is Reole so deserted, and this place is crawling with people?" Hawkeye probed, still surveying their surroundings.

"That's because as soon as the revolt started, all of these military people showed up. That's why a lot of us moved underground. They were willing to do anything to stop the 'public unrest,' even if it meant using force." Mouse's voice became unexpectedly somber. "Most of us just wanted to improve our lives, even if by just a little bit. We live in the East, near Ishbal, after all. During the Ishbal extermination campaign, we had all sorts of people coming through here. It was so scary, all the time wondering if the fighting would ever reach this far. Plenty of people died, and we were resentful of the military." Hawkeye gave her companion a sidelong glance. She didn't quite know what to say, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, after what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, Mouse spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Riza. I shouldn't have said anything." She sounded truly apologetic, although Hawkeye felt she had no reason to be. "I mean, a lot of the people here have those kinds of resentments and grudges. You wouldn't be able to believe how sad some of their stories are." They stopped at a shabby looking shop, and Mouse guided them to a table. The shop was filled with a rowdy group of people, and Hawkeye was on alert. They all looked dangerous. Her hand went instinctively towards the familiar gun on her hip, as Mouse ordered their food.

"Thank you," Hawkeye said respectfully. Mouse nodded as she slurped up what appeared to be eggs.

"There's no need to be so formal. We're friends, right? You know, you're always so serious, Riza," Mouse commented after she had finished. "I know I haven't known you for a long time, but you should really lighten up. They do say that laughter is the best medicine. You should smile more."

"Eh?" Hawkeye was momentarily taken aback. Mouse seemed inspired.

"Yeah! I'd love to hear you laugh! I bet it would sound really pretty," she coaxed.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye gave an impression of stoicism, but if you looked closely enough, you could tell she was actually really flustered.

"Maybe if I told jokes, you'd laugh?" Mouse was enthusiastic, "But you probably wouldn't get them." Mouse spent the next few minutes telling jokes so crummy that I won't even bother writing them down. After the fifth one, Hawkeye just tuned her out.

_Do I really seem so antisocial?_ Hawkeye wondered._ Well, I guess I might. But I do laugh! Occasionally… And I guess if I started grinning all the time at work, everyone would think there was something wrong with me. _Somehow, the thought made her a bit sad. _Maybe I _should_ loosen up a little._

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Mouse yelled, frustrated at the lack of success she was having.

"Hmm?" Hawkeye blinked, slowly coming back into focus. Mouse ground her teeth, hands clenched.

"That's it!" she declared. "If you're not going to laugh the normal way, then I'll just tickle you!" She lunged out of her seat, arms out stretched, heading toward Hawkeye…

Only to land flat on her face in the pavement. There were a few moments of silence, with Hawkeye staring down at her, face frozen in a strange looking expression.

Hawkeye really had no idea what was happening. One moment, the girl was saying disturbing things about tickling her and in the next she was lying face down on the ground. Really, this whole morning had been nothing short of absurd. And while looking down at Mouse, who had gazed up with a dirty face, the last unusual thing finally happened. She felt an uncontrollable urge come over her, which rose up and came out of her mouth as soft sounding giggles and grew to become a full sized laugh. After a few moments, Mouse joined in, and somehow, it didn't really matter anymore to Hawkeye that all of the dangerous looking people in there were staring at them.

Mouse found herself glancing continuously at Hawkeye, feeling satisfied. She had no idea how it started, but she was glad she had at last gotten the stoic woman to laugh. She looked a lot happier this way. They had left the shop with a companionable silence between them, and headed back towards their quarters, since everyone would probably be awake by now. She vaguely wondered where Ralf had gone off to, and she couldn't really believe it was already 11.

Hawkeye was preoccupied with her own thoughts. She liked how Mouse had seemed really determined to get her to lighten up. _No one has ever really paid that much attention to me before, _she realized. _I kind of enjoyed it. _And it because they were both so keen on thinking, no one noticed the girl standing in front of them until they were right on top of her.

"Sorry," Hawkeye apologized to the girl, "I didn't see you."

"I noticed," she replied, dusting herself off. "Hi, Mouse."

"Hi, Hikaru!" Mouse greeted her. "Where do you come from?" At these words, Hawkeye gave the girl another glance. So this was the famous girl their guard, Keath, couldn't shut up about. She seemed ordinary enough, with long black hair and piercing gray eyes, so Hawkeye couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Then again, she never understood the Colonel's taste in women either. The last one looked like a gorilla in a dress.

"This is Riza," Mouse introduced. Hawkeye gave her a curt nod, and she nodded back. They resumed walking, and Mouse chattered nonstop to their new companion about things Hawkeye didn't really care about. When they reached their rooms, they were rewarded with the amusing expression Keath made as he dropped his spear onto his foot.

"Ah, Hikaru…hi," he stuttered breathlessly, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "What brings you here?" The poor boy looked like a fool.

"Just escorting Mouse," Hikaru replied. "I'll be going now."

"Ah, wait! D-do you want to get something to eat?"

"I just ate," she said. "And besides, I have work to do later." Then she really **did** leave, leaving Keath to gawk after her.

"There's always next time," Mouse consoled him, rubbing his back comfortingly. He didn't seem to hear her. Mouse sighed, and walked to Roy's room.

"Should we just leave him there?" Hawkeye asked, hurrying to catch up.

"Just leave him. This always happens." Hawkeye blinked. _Always?_ "First, he'll act all depressed, then for the rest of the day he'll be annoyed at everyone." She knocked on the door, then walked in without waiting for a response.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Roy wailed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO STARVE ALL ALONE!?" Armstrong poked his head out from the other room.

"Hrrm? What's all that racket for?" He asked. It looked like he had been in the middle of grooming his mustache. Just then, Ralf appeared from thin air and started exclaiming.

"The King wants to meet you! You've got to hurry!" He shouted, as Roy continued to complain loudly, and Armstrong looked confused. Hawkeye sighed. _Maybe it would have been better if I just stayed at that shop all day. _

**Chapter Four-End**

Whew! Well, that's finished. I don't have anything to say this time, except: Please review!

**Next Chapter**

Roy's having a bad day.


End file.
